board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Luis Sera89's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Luis_Sera89's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Link x Captain Falcon x Leon The door abruptly slammed open, a roaring wind suddenly filling the bar. Link strode in, apparently unnerved by the cold, but fairly stiff nonetheless. What he saw did nothing to relieve the tension. “Hey, Telma! Where are the rest of the group?” he shouted. “Ruso’s in the back, polishing his helmet” she replied. “Shad’s out rummaging through the bushes in Kakariko Village trying to find something or other”. Nodding in response, Link headed through. Ruso sat smiling, peering down at the gleaming object he held at his crotch. Noticing Link, he returned his helm to his head. “Link! I’ve been waiting for you to arrive! Come and take a seat.” The Hylian warrior shuffled towards his mentor. “Now we’ve known each other a long time son and I’d like to think I’ve taught you a great many things, but some have escaped me, in particular, things that can’t be taught through training and endurance. Things, like love.” Ruso undid a button stealthily. “Now Link. I wonder if you’d like to take a look at my…” ''…gear stick. Brand new. The Blue Falcon was now looking finer than ever. The shine wouldn’t last, especially after one or two instances of penetrating other pilots in a fierce spin tackle, but for now at least, it was a beautiful machine. Captain Falcon chuckled to himself. “Hah, those other guys don’t stand a chance at the next grand prix!” A dark figure suddenly emerged from behind a sliding door in the garage. “I wouldn’t bet on that quire so easily, Falcon!” it shouted. Instinctively, Falcon rolled behind his race craft and drew his weapon. “Who’s there?” Falcon called out, “and how did you get in here?” The mysterious figure laughed. “Really now. You of all people should know there isn’t a security system in the galaxy that can resist the brute force of the Black Bull!” Falcon cursed. “Black Shadow, you fiend! What diabolical scheme could you possibly be behind now?” Black Shadow stepped out from behind his cover. “Not this time actually. You see Falcon, we’re plenty similar. Tight leather outfits, manly physique, fondness for impossibly camp cut scenes. I think it’s time I at least came out and truly expressed myself, and no-one in any world can deliver a punch where it matters quite like you, Falcon…” Black Shadow bent over. “Perhaps you’d like to take a look at my…” …huge, yawning crevice. Leon Kennedy approached the bridge with great trepidation. First hoards of ganados, and now a series of rickety bridges stood between him and his on-going mission to rescue the President’s daughter. Leon didn’t like the openness of his surroundings. With so many passages and an unfortified entrance, there were far too many opportunities for being attacked through the rear. Just then he heard a familiar buzzing noise that sent shivers vibrating through him. He swiftly turned around and saw the familiar sight of Dr. Salvador lumbering towards him. Leon readied his handgun, and was about to fire, when suddenly Dr. Salvador stopped and laid down his chainsaw. “Hey senor, I am not a bad guy at heart, no? All I want is a little love, yes? Give me a hug?” All of a sudden, emotion spread throughout Leon from head to toe, and with a wry smile and a sigh of relief he sauntered towards the Spaniard with his arms wide open. The embrace was both long and warm. Flesh rubbing against potato sack One thing led to another, and soon under the glowing sun they were lying together completely nude amongst the long grass. Leon glanced over, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Huh, your ********** comes off?”'' Category: WWYD